Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868)
Heber C Kimball (1801-1868) LDS Pioneer, Missionary, Apostle and Counselor to LDS Prophet Brigham Young Vital Stats * Son of Soloman Farnham Kimball (1770-1825) and Anna Spalding (1770-1825) * 1801-Jun-14 : Birth in Sheldon, Franklin Co, Vermont * 1811 : Father's family migration to Ontario Co, New York * 1822-Nov-07 : Marriage (1) to Vilate Murray (1806-1867) in Mendon, Monroe Co, New York, USA * 1832 : Conversion to Mormon Religion while in New York. * 1839 : Family Migration to Nauvoo, Illinois * 1842 : Marriage to first plural wife * 1846-47 : Migration to Salt Lake City, Utah * 1847 : Called as Counselor to Brigham Young in the First Presidency of the LDS Church * 1868-Jun-22 : Died in Provo, Utah Co, Utah Territory, USA Biography Heber C Kimball was a leader in the early Latter Day Saint movement. He served as one of the original twelve apostles in the early Latter Day Saint church, and as first counselor to Brigham Young, 2nd president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints from 1847 until his death. He had one son, J Golden Kimball, who served in the LDS Church Quorum of the Seventy. His grandson Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985) was an LDS Church Apostle and 12th President of the LDS Church. This article is dedicated to documenting the family history for this person. There are several sources for a more complete biography: * Life of Heber C Kimball by Orson Whitney - Amazon Books * Heber C Kimball Biography - Wikipedia * Mormon History - Biography of Heber C Kimball * Diaries of Heber C Kimball - see Signature Books Library * Heber C Kimball Nauvoo Home - Historic Sites of the LDS Church - Visit the brick home that the Kimball family occupied less than a year before they were forced to leave and faithfully gathered with the Saints for the westward trek. Family Migration to Salt Lake Valley * 1848 Kimball Wagon Company List - Mormon Pioneer Overland Trail Records. There were 662 people in Heber C Kimballs 1848 Wagon Train from Winters Quarters to Salt Lake Valley. This includes many members of the Kimball Family. He was the son of Solomon F. Kimball (born 1771), who was the son of James Kimball (born 1736), who was the son of Jeremiah Kimball (born 1707), who was the son of David Kimball (born 1671), who was the son of Benjamin Kimball (born 1637), who was the son of Richard Kimball (or Kemball), who was born at Rattlesden, county of Suffolk, England, in 1595, and who emigrated to America in 1634, crossing the Atlantic in the ship "Elizabeth," and settled in Massachusetts. Heber C. Kimball removed with the rest of his father's family from Sheldon, Vermont, to West Bloomfield, Ontario county, N.Y., in 1811. His father was a blacksmith and farmer. In 1806, Heber first went to school, continuing most of the time until he was 14 years of age, when he began to learn blacksmithing with his father. During the war of 1812, his father lost his property. Elder Kimball practiced plural marriage and married 43-women. He had sixty-five children by seventeen of his wives. Notable Descendants Kimball has a number of noteworthy descendants, including: *Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985), Grandson - LDS Church Apostle - 12th President of the LDS Church *Orson Ferguson Whitney (1855-1931) , Grandson - biographer - LDS Church Apostle *Natacha Rambova, Great-granddaughter - silient movie starlet, egyptologist, and second wife of film star Rudolf Valentino. *Nick Udall, Great-grandson *Edward L. Kimball, Great-grandson *Quentin L. Cook, Great-great-grandson - LDS Church Apostle *Richard Ian Kimball, *J Golden Kimball - Son, LDS Church Quorum of the Seventy Marriage to Vilate Murray 1822-Nov-07 : Marriage (1) to Vilate Murray (1806-1867) at Mendon, New York. They had 10 children: # Judith Marvin Kimball (1823-1823) - died young (29 July 1823-20 May 1824) # William Henry Kimball (1825-1907) - LDS Missionary to England and Brigadier General of Utah Militia # Helen Mar Kimball (1828-1896) - Plural wife LDS Church Founder Joseph Smith (age 14) and wrote many articles about Polygamy. Later married to Horace Whitney, parents of LDS Church Apostle Orson Whitney. # Roswell Heber Kimball (1831-1831) - died young (10 January 1831-15 June 1831) # Heber Parley Kimball (1835-1885) - farmer in Salt Lake Valley, with 3 wives, several children - grandfather of film starlett, Natacha Rambova. # David Patten Kimball (1839-1883) - LDS Pioneer, participated in the 1856 rescue of Willie and Martin Handcart companies and later, president of the LDS Bear Lake Stake, and afterwards helped settle Arizona, as a part of the presidency of the LDS St Johns Arizona Stake. # Charles Spaulding Kimball (1843-1925) - b. in Nauvoo, m. Anna Sinclair # Brigham Willard Kimball (1845-1867) - died at age 22 while returning from mission to England, no descendants. # Solomon Farnham Kimball (1847-1920) - m. Mary Pomeroy # Murray Gould Kimball (1850-1852) - died young (20 January 1850-27 June 1852) Marriage to Sarah Peak 1842 (Est) : Marriage to Sarah Peak (1811-1873) in Nauvoo: She was formerly married to William Spencer Noon with 4 children from him. Sarah (Peak) Noon (3 May 1811 Staffordshire, England– 3 December 1873). They married in 1842, she was his first plural wife, and had four children. Part of the 1848 Kimball Wagon Train. * Adelbert Kimball (1842–1843) - died young * Henry Kimball (1844-1868) - incorrect listing? - missing from 1848 Wagon train listing that includes the rest of Sarah Peaks framily * Sarah Helen Kimball (1845-1860) - (1 July 1845-1 December 1860) - included in 1848 Kimball Wagon Train Listing. Died age 15. * Heber Kimball (1849–1850) - died young Marriage to Ann Gheen 1844-Sep-10 : Marriage to '''Ann Alice Gheen (1827-1879) in Nauvoo, Hancock Co, Illinois''' Her hounger sister also married to Heber C Kimball (see below): # Samuel Heber Kimball (1851-1943) - m. Oradine Pratt - in Salt Lake City, 1870. Ran successful freight busines across the Great Plans and was the LDS bishop of the Grouse Creek Ward. A rancher/farmer that pioneered Grouse Creek, northern Utah, and Alberta, Canada. # Daniel Heber Kimball (1856-1936) - (8 February 1856-26 April 1936) # Andrew Kimball (1858-1924) - twin of Alice, LDS Pioneer and President of the LDS St Joseph Arizona Stake and father to LDS Apostle and 12th Church President, Spencer Woolley Kimball (1895-1985). # Alice Ann Kimball (1858-1946) - twin of Andrew, she was a plural wife of Joseph F Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church and bore him 7 children. # Sarah Gheen Kimball (1861-1913) - (31 May 1861-8 February 1913) Marriage to Mary Abel 1844-Oct-01 : Marriage to Mary Ellen Harris Abel (1818-1902) in Nauvoo, Illinois Only one child - died young # Peter Kimball (1855-1860) - died at age 4 (19 December 1855-27 September 1860) Marriage to Martha McBride 1844-Oct-12 : Marriage to Martha McBride (1805-1891) The widow of Vinson Knight with several children by him, had remarried first to Joseph Smith Jr and then to Heber C Kimball. One of three plural wives widowed from Joseph Smith to remarry to Heber C Kimball. Founding member of the LDS Relief Society in 1842 Nauvoo Illinois and a key participant in many early historical events of the Mormon Church. # Infant Kimball - Son born and died in 1845. Marriage to Ellen Sanders 1844-Nov-05 : Marriage to Ellen Sanders (1823-1871) She was born Aagaat Ysteinsdatter Bakka in Norway. (11 April 1823 Norway-22 November 1871 Salt Lake City), married on 5 November 1844. One of only three women in the original pioneer company of 1847. Her younger sister Harriett, also married Heber. # Samuel Chase Kimball (1848-1848) - died young (13 February 1848-July 1848) # Joseph Smith Kimball (1850-1864) - (2 June 1850-29 November 1864), twin of Augusta # Augusta Kimball (1850-1861) - (2 June 1850-5 October 1861), twin of Joseph # Rosalia Kimball (1853-1950) - (25 November 1853-22 February 1950) # Jedediah Heber Chase Grant Kimball (1855-1927) - m. Eleanore Lufkin and died in Portland OR. Marriage to Frances Swan 1845 : Marriage to Frances Jessie Swan (1822-1894) Born June 1822 in Scotland, married 1845, divorced 7 December 1851. In 1852 she married fellow Scot, George Clark and joined the Mormon Colony in San Bernardino. She died 30 May 1894 in San Francisco, CA. # Margaret Jane Kimball (1846-1846) - died young at Winter Quarters: (9 April 1846-10 August 1846) Marriage to Clarrisa Cutler 1845-Feb-29 : Marriage to Clarrisa Crisey Cutler (1824-1852) in Nauvoo, IL Clarrisa Cutler and sister Emily Trask, both married Heber, but later both divorced him. They are daughter of Alpheus Cutler who broke away from the Mormon Church to found their own group in Iowa called the Cutlerites. At least Clarrisa returned to this group, but her son stayed in the Salt Lake Valley. # Abraham Alonzo Kimball (1846-1889) - Missionary to England and prominent 19th Century LDS Bishop Marriage to Lucy Walker 1845-Feb-08 : Marriage to Lucy Walker (1826-1910) at Nauvoo, Illinois Lucy Walker (Smith) was one of three plural wives widowed by Joseph Smith Jr and remarried to Heber. # Rachel Sylvia Kimball - (28 January 1846-12 December 1847) # John Heber Kimball (1850-1918) - (12 December 1850-28 November 1918) # Willard Heber Kimball - (25 January 1853-5 December 1854) # Lydia Holmes Kimball (1856-1928) - (18 January 1856-15 April 1928) # Ann Spaulding Kimball (1857-1932) - (18 March 1857-27 November 1932) # Eliza Kimball (1860-1906) - m. Frank Woolley, cousin to Olive Woolley, mother of Spencer W Kimball # Washington Kimball (born 22 October 1862); Twin of Joshua # Joshua Heber Kimball (born 22 October 1862), twin of Washington, died in infantcy # Franklin Heber Kimball (born 28 August 1864) Marriage to Sarah Whitney 1845-Mar-17 : Marriage to Sarah Ann Whitney (1825-1873) She was the daughter of Newell Whitney and one of three former plural wives of Joseph Smith Jr that Kimball married. The Kimball and Whitney families have several ancestry connections. Seven children resulted from this marriage, two of which died in infancy. Sarah was described in Kimball's biography as "a woman of wonderful character, respected by the other wives and children. She was deeply devoted to her own children and to Heber C. Kimball." # '''David Kimball (1846-1847) - died young in Winters Quarters (8 March 1846-1847) # David Orson Kimball (1848-1849) - died young in Salt Lake City (26 August 1848-16 April 1849) # David Chase Kimball (1850-1910) - m. Sarah Hanham # Newel Whitney Kimball (1852-1931) - m. Martha Winder # Horace Heber Kimball (1855-1922) - m. Priscilla Tufts # Sarah Maria Kimball (1858-1901) - m. William Jenkins # Joshua Heber Kimball (1861-1925) - m. Apollos Driggs Marriage to Harriet Sanders 1846-Jan-26 : Marriage to Harriet Sanders (1824-1896) Harriet was born in Norway with the name Helga Ysteinsdatter. She is the younger sister of Ellen Sanders who had married Heber earlier (see above). # Anna Marian Kimball (b 1848) - died infant, Anna Marian Kimball on the 1848 wagon train? # Harriet Kimball (b1852) (born & died 8 May 1852) # Hyrum Heber Kimball (1855-1943) - m. Elizabeth Hale # Eugene Kimball (1863-1932) - m. Margaret Eldredge Marriage to Emily Trask Cutler 1846-Feb-02 : Marriage to Emily Trask Cutler (1828-1852) Sister of Charissa Cutler, that also married Heber above. Married in 1846, seperated in 1848. Daughters of Alpheus Cutler, founder of the Mormon Sect called Cutlerites. Emily Trask Cutler (23 February 1828 New York-1852 Kansas), married on 2 February 1846, separated in 1848. # Isaac Alphonzo Kimball (1846-1914) - m. Sarah Lisonbee, many children Marriage to Amanda Gheen 1846-Feb-02 : Marriage to Amanda Trimble Gheen (1830-1904) as Nauvoo Illinois Amanda Trimble Gheen (18 January 1830 Pennsylvania-4 November 1904 Salt Lake City), younger sister of Anne Gheen who earlier had married Heber. # William Gheen Kimball (1851-1924) - (3 March 1851-24 March 1924) # Albert Heber Kimball (1854-1944) - (13 September 1854-2 March 1944) # Jeremiah Heber Kimball (1857-1887) - (15 August 1857-25 May 1887) # Moroni Heber Kimball (1861-1887) - (23 May 1861-23 May 1887) Marriage to Ruth Reese * Ruth Amelia Reese (10 May 1817 Pennsylvania-26 November 1902 Salt Lake City), married on 3 February 1846. **Susannah R. Kimball (born & died 7 July 1851) **Jacob Reese Kimball (15 April 1853-30 May 1875) **Enoch Heber Kimball (29 September 1855-20 August 1877) Marriage to Christine Golden * Christine Golden (12 September 1823 Hopewell, New Jersey-30 January 1896 Salt Lake City). They were married on 3 February 1846 in Nauvoo, Illinois. **Cornelia Christine Kimball (7 June 1850-23 Dec 1853)) **Jonathan Golden Kimball (June 9, 1853 – September 2, 1938) **Elias Smith Kimball (30 March 1857-13 June 1934) **Mary Margaret Kimball (30 April 1861-28 September 1937) Marriage to Prescinda Lathrop * Prescinda Lathrop Huntington (Buell, Smith) (7 September 1810 New York–1 February 1892 Salt Lake City), married on 4 February 1846 and had 2 children; **Prescinda Celestia Kimball (9 January 1849 Salt Lake City-8 May 1850); drowned in City Creek at age 16 months **Joseph Smith Kimball (22 December 1851 - 29 March 1936) Marriage to Mary Smithies * Mary Smithies (7 October 1837-1880), married 25 January 1857. **Mary Melvina Kimball (29 August 1858-8 May 1933) **James Heber Kimball (1860-2 June 1866) **Wilford Alfonzo Kimball (6 October 1863-15 November 1928) **Lorenzo Heber Kimball (6 February 1866-2 July 1929) **Abbie Sarah Kimball (15 Jan 1868 England-23 February 1943)); first child born in England to Mormon parents Marriages with No Children Kimball was also married to 26 women that did not bear him children: * Mary Fielding (1801-1852) - (21 July 1801 England-21 September 1852 Salt Lake City), married on 14 September 1844. She was an early member of the Latter Day Saint movement, the second wife of LDS Church leader Hyrum Smith and the mother of Joseph F. Smith. Her marriage to Heber happens about 3 months after the assassination of her first husband. * Charlotte Chase (1825-1904) - (11 May 1825 Vermont- 15 December 1904 Idaho), married on 10 October 1844 (separated 1849). She marries in 1850 to Thaddeus Hix by whom she has six children. * Nancy Maria Winchester (1828-1876) - (19 August 1828 Pennsylvania-17 March 1876). Married on 10 October 1844. Separated in 1865 and then married Amos Arnold to whom she bore one child. * Sarah Lawrence (1826-) - (born 13 May 1826 Canada). Married on 12 October 1844 and divorce on 18 June 1851. * Ruth Wellington (1809-) - (born 11 March 1809 Massachusetts). Married on Feb 7, 1846 then separated later in 1846. No record of her traveling west. * Abigail Pitkin (1797-1847) - (17 July 1797 New York-15 May 1847 Winter Quarters). Married 7 January 1846. Died in Winter Quarters. * Margaret McMinn (1829-) - (born 7 April 1829 in Philadelphia). Married in February 1846. * Ruth Pierce (1818-) - (11 February 1818-after 1861), who he married on 3 February 1846. They did not have children. They were separated in 1853. * Hulda Barnes (1806-1898) - (1 October 1806 Massachusetts-2 September 1898 Utah). Married on 3 February 1846. * Sophronia Melinda Harmon (1824-1847) - (5 April 1824 Pennsylvania-26 January 1847 Winter Quarters). Married on 3 February 1846. * Mary Houston (1818-1896) - (11 September 1818 Ohio-24 December 1896 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846. * Laura Pitkin (1790-1866) - (10 September 1790 Connecticut-16 November 1866 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846. * Theresa Arathusa Morley (1826-1855) - (18 July 1826 Kirtland, Ohio-7 October 1855 Salt Lake City). Married on 3 February 1846 and Separated in March 1852. * Abigail Buchannan (1802-) - (born 9 January 1802 in Massachusetts). Married on 7 February 1846. Separated in 1846. * Elizabeth Hereford (1789-) - (born July 1789 in Herefordshire, England). Married on 7 February 1846 and divorced on 18 April 1852. * Elizabeth Doty/Cravath (1808-1889) - (29 April 1808 New York-21 January 1889 Utah), married on 11 April 1846. * Mary Dull (1807-) - (born 23 November 1807 Pennsylvania), married on 21 May 1848. * Mary Ann Shefflin ' -(separated in 1850) * 'Dorothy Moon (1804-) - (born 9 February 1804 in Lancashire, England). Married on 14 March 1856. * Hannah Moon (1802-) - (born 29 May 1802 in Lancashire, England). Married on 14 March 1856. * Adelia Almira Wilcox (1828-1896) - (29 March 1828 New York-19 October 1896 Utah). Married on 9 October 1856. * Rebecca Swain (1798-) - (born 3 Aug 1798 Penn.. Married on 7 Feb 1846. * Sara Schuler - References There are several sources for a more complete biography: * Life of Heber C Kimball by Orson Whitney - Amazon Books / Google Books * Heber C Kimball - Mormon Patriarch and Pioneer - by Stanley B Kimball - Google Books * President Heber C Kimball's Diary - Google Books * Heber C Kimball Biography - Wikipedia * Mormon History - Biography of Heber C Kimball * Heber C Kimball Nauvoo Home - Historic Sites of the LDS Church - Visit the brick home that the Kimball family occupied less than a year before they were forced to leave and faithfully gathered with the Saints for the westward trek. * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Kimball-Snow-Woolley Family - Wikipedia article on the Political Historic History of this family * Kimball Whitney Cemetery Listings - Private Family Cemetery in Salt Lake City - many family gravestone listings with birth and died dates. * John P. Greene * Heber C. Kimball Gristmill Category:Non-SMW people articles